Mass Fowl
Description This spell transforms hostile creatures of Medium size or small in the area into chickens. Targets are allowed a Fortitude save (DC +5) to negate the effects of the spell. The transformation is permanent, sufficiently powerful creatures are unaffected by this spell. Gameplay notes *The in-game description incorrectly states that this spell is subject to spell resistance. *All items equipped by affected targets transformed into chicken are instantly destroyed upon transformation, this also includes items flagged as droppable. This can be a blessing as well as a curse, depending on the situation. The spell will destroy items that grant the wearer immunity to death magic, mind-affecting spells, saving throw bonuses, armor bonuses, poison and disease immunity, spell resistance etc., so targets previously immune to certain spells will be susceptible to them after transformation (for example, enemies wearing a golden circlet will be susceptible to Weird after transformation, since the item is gone and so is their immunity to mind-affecting spells). However, since the spell destroys droppable items as well, the player may accidentally destroy a valuable item this way so be careful who you use this spell on. *Devour abilities from the MotB official campaign will not work on chickenized targets (as they are no longer humanoid/fey race), so be careful not to cast this spell on targets that drop valuable crafting essences (like the Slumbering Coven). *The casting duration of this spell is shorter than the casting duration of standard spells, so quickly using this spell on enemies will interrupt them before they finish casting their current spell. This can be useful if enemies are casting dangerous spells like Death Ward that would grant them immunity to ability decrease/death magic or Gate. See also epic spell. Bugs *The spell misses its primary purpose, because it fails to remove racial immunities from chickenized targets. When a target is polymorphed by this spell, its racial type changes to "animal," so any racial resistances/immunities must be removed (features like spell resistance - githyanki and concealment/damage reduction - fey, incorporeal undead). The following code will remove concealment/damage reduction from incorporeal targets, edit and re-compile the script nx_s2_mass_fowl: if (GetCreatureFlag(oTarget, "X2_L_IS_INCORPOREAL")) { RemoveEffectOfType(oTarget,EFFECT_TYPE_CUTSCENEGHOST); RemoveEffectOfType(oTarget,EFFECT_TYPE_CONCEALMENT); RemoveEffectOfType(oTarget,EFFECT_TYPE_DAMAGE_REDUCTION); } *Affected targets are still able to cast epic spells like Epic Gate, to fix, 100% EffectSpellFailure must be applied to them. *If more than one spellcaster casts this spell simultaneously, targets may be affected several times, which is pointless, as a chicken can't be more chicken that it already is. To fix, check if target is already affected: if (nCreatureSize <= CREATURE_SIZE_MEDIUM && !GetHasFeatEffect(1994, oTarget)) Acquisition To learn this spell, a character must take the feat Epic Spell: Mass Fowl. Type of feat: Epic Prerequisite: Ability to cast 9th level spells1, Spellcraft 24 ranks Classes: Bard, Druid, Spirit Shaman, Wizard, Sorcerer, Arcane Scholar of Candlekeep, Arcane Trickster, Eldritch Knight, Pale Master, Red Wizard, Stormlord, Harper Agent Notes 1 Any level 9 spell qualifies, regardless of class. However, Mass Fowl is the only epic spell which is unavailable to Warlocks. Category:Spells Category:Epic spells Category:Epic feats